Mouthful Of Cavities
by MCMGM
Summary: Salem Kane and Chris Benoit have both sustained career altering fates and have doubts about getting back into the swing of things. Can they get through their doubts together? Please R and R.


**Title:** Mouthful Of Cavities  
**Author:** Siren Demented  
**Characters:** Chris Benoit, Salem Kane, Various others.  
**Rating:** NC - 17  
**Content:** Language, Sexual Content  
**Disclaimer:** The Benoit Family owns Chris and I owe all fictional characters. And Blind Melon owns "Glitch" and "Mouthful of Cavities". Collective Soul owns "The World I Know".

**A/N: **For the sake of the story, Chris isn't married.

_**Sitting' On The Back of My Time  
Fishing' Through The City's Phone Lines  
Suddenly, Suddenly 'Til My Back's Out of Line **_

She glided along with the beat of the song. The slapping of the congas, the flurry of the flute, the rattle of the shakers. All calumniated into this performance. The most important moment of her career.

_**Who Today Will Be Knocked Off?  
And Who Controls All The Chalk Talk?  
Will They Let You See?  
And Will You Believe? **_

The audience were on the edge of their seats, watching her every motion. She was so on point, executing every twirl, jerk and bend she had planned. Now was the focal point, this was the big finish...

_**May There Be A Charm in Your Shine  
Lies About The Big Find  
But Shouldn't He, So Deservingly...**_

This was it, the last big spin. All she had to do was land it and the recital would be over. She jumped up high and hit her spin. Then...

"Came crashing down to the ground like a atomic bomb." Salem Kane sighed to her friend, Karen, as the two talked on the phone.

"Salem, how many times are you going to watch that tape? No matter how much you analyze it, the outcome won't be any different."

It had been two years since Salem's recital at Radio City Music Hall. She was a ballet dancer, and that was to be the one dance to make her a star. But when he missed her landing, the chance for her to fulfill her dream came falling down with her.

"I don't care how long it's been. If I wouldn't have screwed that up, can you image where I would be right now? I would be living in a mansion, instead of this fuckin' dump." she looked around her beyond modest and junky Studio apartment.

"You sound like all you wanted out of it was money, I know you better than that Salem."

She sighed.

"I'm just stressed out is all, Karen. I didn't really mean that. You know dancing meant more to me than anything else. I just can't care about anything else now that my career is over."

"It's only over by choice. You can still do it, you're only 25."

"My self life has long expired." Salem huffed.

"You need to get out of your place more often."

"I do."

"I mean other than to work and get food. I mean you need to date. I haven't seen you with anyone in a good three years. That's just not right."

"Karen, we have been over this time and time again. I don't have the time nor the patience to handle a relationship right now."

"Oh please, you've been spewing that same story for years, time to get over yourself."

"Jesus, some friend you are."

"I'm tired of babying you, damn it. It's time to get tough. I am coming over there tomorrow and you are doing a Speed Dating session."

"Oh no, oh no, you are NOT making me do that bullshit."

"Oh come on, that way you can meet a bunch of guys at once and pick the best out of the bunch. It's a great system."

"Karen...I...am...NOT...doing...THAT..."

**The Next Day **

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

"Oh hush, you look great."

Salem did indeed look great. She swapped her normal baggy sweat shirt and pants for a mid-drift black and red dress. Karen pulled back her black and red braids and let a few curly strands hang down. She touched up Salem's eye lids with some black eye shadow and finished her off with some blood red lipstick. The color codes made Salem's caramel skin beam. She slid on her black pumps and grabbed her purse. She looked herself over in the mirror and frowned.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

"Relax, I'm going to be there. Just in case something happens. You're in safe hands."

Salem gave her a look, to which Karen just smiled at.

"Alright come on, let's just get this over with." with that, the girls walked out of the house.

**Across Town **

"I can't believe I let you talked me into this, Dean." Chris Benoit said as he straightened his tie.

"Relax, I'm going to be there to watch out for you. You're in good hands."

Chris looked himself over in the mirror. He was dressed in a deep red wine colored silky shirt and black sleek slacks. He had on very shiny black shoes and a matching black tie.

"Dean, I'm not ready to get back in the ring, much less start dating again. I just started to be able to use my whole body. Things are overwhelming as it is."

"I know, I know. But, you need to get out of the house in order to start the healing process. I know after I got divorced, I was a hermit. But when I started going out again, everything turned out ok."

"Yeah."

"Listen, just stay for a little bit. Scope out the crowd. As soon as you feel uncomfortable. We can leave, deal?"

Chris thought about it for a bit before finally agreeing.

"Alright, let's go before we are later than we already are."

"Yeah." with that, Dean and Chris left the apartment.


End file.
